


Show Me How You Like It

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Courting Rituals [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is trying to make Nines fully deviant, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nines is still determined to make Gavin his, Nines' star is Gavin, Stargazing, THIRD STORY OF THE SERİES IS OUT!, by turning him on, first Gavin being sappy, it is not spoiler anymore, then Nines being sappy, they both sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Nines is still half deviant. While Gavin continuing to try to make Nines deviant by seducing him, Nines has to deal with both Gavin's appeal and his software instabilities that appeared abundantly in his system.Whenever Nines saw Gavin's lustful looks and his lithe body, everything he wants to do to Gavin was coming back to his mind.Over and over again.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Courting Rituals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Show Me How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> The second story of the series is here. Our detective and android continue their adventures without slowing down. Third (and probably last) story of this series is on the way!

It was warmer than usual that day. The sun coming out of the cloudless sky was sufficiently hot. In fact, according to Nines, it didn't matter if the weather was cold or hot, the degree of air didn't have a negative or positive effect on his systems. But when he saw how Gavin was dressed, his system was affected very much.

Actually, the day started perfectly normally. He woke up from his statis early, drank thirium to be more efficiently, watched the empty wall and left. When he came to the department, half the officers still weren't there. Gavin's hoodie was hanging behind his chair, but he wasn't there. So Nines scanned the area, but he couldn't see Gavin. His partner was either in the bathroom or in the break room. When he decided to look at the break room , he ran into Connor.

"Oh, hello little brother!"

Nines brought himself closer to Connor after looking around and making sure no one heard him. "Be quiet, How many times have I told you not to call me like that in the department!" He tried to make his voice sound grumpy, but he failed. He can never be angry to his brother.

Connor grinned and ignored what Nines said. "I just wanted to talk to you about something, little brother." 

Nines rolled his eyes with patience, he looked at Connor as if he was a hopeless case. When he saw Connor's continued grin, he smiled too. "Well, I'm listening?"

His brother suddenly stopped grinning and got serious, lowered his voice as if he were going to tell a secret. "Are you happy your partnership with Gavin?" 

Nines stunned by the unexpectedness of the issue. "What?" he retreated a little bit and tried to see his brother's face. Was Connor aware of Nines' interest in Gavin? 

Connor looked suspiciously at Nines' movements and raised his eyebrows. "Although you seem to be getting along well with Gavin, I still see that there's no progress in your problem of half deviancy. Could Gavin not be trying hard enough about your problem?" He straightened his collar and cracked his hands. "If he's not helping enough, I can warn him to help."

Nines hurriedly shooked his head. "No!" He was know Connor wanted to warn Gavin by punching him, and it would only damage detective and Nines' developing relationship. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Connor nods and leaned his hip to the edge of the desk. "You can tell me the truth, Nines. If Gavin's not working out, you can change your partner. Maybe someone better can help you get through your obstacle."

Nines felt restless and shooked his head again. He didn't want another partner. This meant Gavin would find another partner too and Nines would rather be half deviant for the rest of his life than to see Gavin with another partner. Only he can be Gavin's permanent partner, he can protect him best. "I said no, Connor. Gavin is doing his best and I'm very happy with him!"

Connor frowned and his face filled with suspicion again, and he get very close to Nines. Nines thought he should teach his brother a personal space. "Nines. If Gavin ordered you to say good things about him, blink twice."

"Connor, I don't know if you're aware, but you're being ridiculous."

"What? I think what I'm saying is perfectly possible! He can use you as he wants. He can get you to fill his reports, make you do his dishes, tell you to cook his meals-"

"Connor-"

"He can get you massage at his feet, make you beat up people he doesn't like, even make you beat me up because he hates me like I hate him, and oh my ra9! He can even use you as a sex slave!"

**Software Instability ^^**

"Connor!" Nines felt his cheeks burning when he imagined Gavin using him as his sex slave. "He doesn't do any of this and he doesn't using me. Would you please stop giving an example?"

Connor withdrew and examined his face to make sure what Nines said was true. As he believed Nines telling the truth, his face is relieved. "Okay, I'm stopping. But if he does something bad to you, know that I'm always there for you."

Nines put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gently squeezed him. "Thank you. Now do you know where Gavin is?"

His brother's face crumpled for a moment when Gavin's name was mentioned, but he didn't say anything bad. He showed me the break room with his hand. "He was having coffee in the break room." 

Nines walked into the break room after nodding. Detective was looking at the TV while leaning towards break table, drinking coffee and chatting with Officer Chen. Neither of them realized Nines in the room. While Nines' eyes immadiately zeroed on Gavin's lovely back, Gavin grunted and smacked his lips loudly.

"Ugh... My lips are chapped again Ti. Do you have lipbalm?" 

'Or I can help you' said Nines inside. Just like last night, he could have wet Gavin's lips with his own lips. If Gavin wasn't be as stubborn and determined as a mule. As he continued to listen their talking, he came a little closer with quiet steps. He still couldn't keep his eyes off his partner's plump ass. What could he do, Gavin was fascinating all of himself.

"Of course Gav. I bring two today. Cherry or strawberry?" 

"You know cherry makes my lips red. Whenever I wear it, my lips screaming like 'We are so red, everybody look at me!' "

"You are absolutely exaggerating- Oh, hi Nines!"

Nines hurriedly turned his eyes and looked at Tina, hoping he hadn't been caught. She was looking at him with a smarty smirk.

"Hello Officer Chen. You look good."

She complained with rebellious voice. "Come on Nines! I told you million times, call me Tina. When you say 'Officer Chen' your voice sound like Google Translate!"

"Okay...Tina?"

Tina chuckled and turned her eyes between Gavin and Nines a few times. "Also, you look handsome and... curious as ever." She looked back at Gavin and Nines one last time, raised her eyebrows.

Nines was getting ready to answer but when Gavin finally straightened and turned towards him, he felt the words lined up in his throat. The reason he just froze because Gavin's new, striking look that did different things to his poor little robot heart. When he first walked into the break room, he didn't noticed the change but now he was paying attention. His partner was wearing a light blue shirt that looked very good on his olive skin and his arms were in sight. The shirt was revealed his gray green eyes and they was looking almost blue. He looked so beautiful, and Nines felt so weak, and it made him want to pull the detective's face to himself and kiss every ounce of him. He was the most desperate android in the world.

**Software Instability ^^**

"Hey. Hey Nines. Earth to Nines, earth to Nines! Gavin, I think your android is glitching."

"Shut up Tina!"

"What? I'm telling to truth." 

Officer Chen's hand entered his view and saw she snap her fingers. Nines woke up from his daydream, turned his eyes from Gavin's pouting face and looked at Tina. "I'm here."

Tina laughted sarcastically. "I know you're here robocop. But your eyes are elsewhere." Gavin and Nines opened their mouths at the same time to say something, but Tina kept talking. "Anyway, even though I love embarrassing Gav, I'm gonna let you get away for now because I love you too. Answer me, cherry or strawberry?"

"But I don't wanna wear lipbalm, my lips can't be ch-"

"I know silly, I'm asking for Gavin. Do you think he sould wear the cherry one or the strawberry one?" 

"Sorry but why Nines deciding wh-" Gavin tried to intervene with angry tone, but Tina interrupted him. "Hush honey, be quiet while grown ups speak."

"I'm phcking thirty six years old!"

"Whatever. So, Nines? Decide one." 

Nines frowned thoughtfully. It didn't matter to him which one Gavin should wear, he was sure they were both going to look amazing on Gavin's lips.

When Gavin's thoughts about cherry one came to his mind, that option seemed more appealing. It would have been a sweet sweet experience to see the detective with red lips. But... If the detective wear the cherry, everyone else would see the beautiful view, and when Nines for a moment imagined other people looking at Gavin's lips, the murder scenarios about those people came alive in his mind. So, no. He certainly couldn't risk anyone else seeing Gavin like that.

**Software Instability ^^**

"Definitely not cherry." he sounded little harsh, but he didn't fix it. 

Tina seemed surprised by the decision. Still, she didn't stand on it too long. "Okay, you two wait here. I'm bringing the winner." She left Gavin and Nines in the room and went to bring lipbalm.

Nines began to look at Gavin shamelessly again, causing Gavin's pout to grow and wiggle shyly. He wrinkled his nose, raised his head defiantly and puffed his chest. "What are you looking, tinman?"

Nines raised one eyebrow and looked at Gavin's cat-like posture. For a moment, he wanted to flick his wrinkled nose. Instead he showed his shirt with his hand. "You look good in this."

Gavin turned his gaze to himself and rubbed his neck as the redness he tried to hide but failed spread across his face. "Yeah yeah, whatever." he turned his eyes back to Nines. "Why did you choose the strawberry one? Frankly, I was waiting for you to pick the cherry." 

Silly human. Of course, he had no idea how jealous Nines could be. "Because if the other one makes your lips red like you said, it's going to make the others look at you, and I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen."

Gavin's redness advanced around his neck. "Oh..."

"Yes, oh..." Nines responded with a soft smile. Then his smile became a mischievous one. "But maybe later you can wear it for me when it's just the two of us, hm?"

Gavin gasped and a wild glow flashed in his eyes. He reached for his cooled coffee while keeping his eyes on Nines and finished it with one gulp. He put the empty mug back on the table and grinned subtly, even though his face was still red. "In your dreams, roboperv."

A raw spark showed up inside Nines, he accepted the challenge and nodded. "We'll see, Detective."

Neither of them stubbornly separate their gaze from each other until Tina returned with a lipbalm.

"Okay, I brought it. Here Gav." She handed to Gavin lipbalm and although she saw the redness on his face, she did not comment about it.

Gavin took it and opened the lid. "Tina, can you bring me another coffee while I'm applying?" Tina looked at him like wanted to argue but instead she took Gavin's empty mug and went to the other side of the room to prepare the second coffee after giving them a look as if she knew everything. 

After Gavin made sure Nines had closed Tina's angle of view, he took the opportunity and took some of the lipbalm in the lid to his middle finger, started to slowly apply it to his lips as making eye contact with Nines. He continued his sweet torture like enjoying it as if there was no way Tina can be back to their side and catch Gavin in any second. When he finished applying, he sucked the remaining lipbalm on his middle finger as if it normal and he wasn't doing it to drive Nines crazy. Then he muttered after making a happy noise. "It tastes as good as it smells."

**Software Instability ^^**

What he did was so provocative that for a moment, Nines wished he could break orders and grab the detective from his waist and taste the strawberry on his lips. He tried to suppress the possessive grunt rising from his mouth, sank his nails in his palms and watched Gavin's wet-looking lips.

Tina chirped cheerfully as she approaching them with two coffee without knowing the tension between the two. "Yes, it's my favorite. Every time I apply it, I have to apply again after a while because I'm licking it all the time." 

Gavin closed the lid of the lipbalm, pressed his lips together and passed Nines. He took his coffee from Tina. "Thanks Ti, see you later." 

He gave she the lipbalm and turned to exit of the break room.. After taking a brief look at over his shoulder to Nines, he started to walk with a pleasant whistle.

As Nines following his partner, he repeatedly reviewed what he had just seen. No matter how much he review it, he always felt the electricity all over his cables. He tried to get his partner's hot look and lustful gaze out of his mind. But he failed.

\---

"Hey, Nines." His voice was soft despite her previous mischief. 

Nines looked gray-green eyes sincerely and murmured. "Yes?"

Gavin looked into his eyes for a while, then bowed his head and looked at his lips. "Can you come with me after the work? I want to show you something." 

"What?" 

Gavin scrunched his nose, and this time he shifted his eyes to his neck collar. "I'll take you somewhere after the work."

Nines blinked, confused. Gavin was inviting him somewhere after work. Just like... Just like date...

A mindless grin appeared on his face as the awareness broke into his brain like a fog. Gavin was taking him to date! He enthusiastically nodded, can't help his voice from getting loud. "Yes!" 

Gavin panicked, shushed Nines while looking around. "Be quiet! If Connor hears this can be my end." 

Nines frowned."I assure you Connor will respect my decisions." 

"He won't respect when your decision is mine. He'll think I'm using you." 

"No." Nines lied. If he say Connor thought exactly like that, it might be scare Gavin further. 

Gavin shooked his head and slumped in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee and gazed Nines. "Okay. Then you're coming with me after work?" 

"Absolutely. Completely. I'm 100 percent sure. "

Gavin couldn't stop his fond laughter, even his laughter died after seconds, one side of his mouth remained up. "You know... They're giving free doughnuts at the entrance of the department."

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I ate it. Three in fact. That's why they won't let me take any more."

"So?"

The other side of the detective's lip curled up. "So... Bring me a doughnut robocop." 

Nines' body surrounded with order, he nearly heading to the entrance to the department but where Gavin laughed again and grabbed his arm. "I'm kidding!"

Nines grouched at the annoying detective. "I want to hug your throat with my hand right now, detective."

"If we are going to move on kinky things like choking in our relationship, we should call each other a little less formal. For example, you can call me sir~"

"Never." 

"Or Master." 

"Never in a million years." 

"Or daddy." 

"I'm going to report you to Fowler." 

"Ha, Jokes on you! I'm ordering you not to report me to Fowler!" 

"...Fuck you, Gavin." 

"You have no fun..."

\---

One day was scientifically 23 hours 56 minutes and approximately 4 seconds. Since the progress of the day depends on these numbers, the fact that the day seemed to pass at a different speed than it was, was no different from an illusion of mind. Nevertheless, Nines had been waiting for en of his work with excitement, and it seemed to him to be much slower than it was today. 

Even while spending the lunch break with Connor and Hank, because he had a promise to them, he always looked around with frantic eyes and hit his fingers on the table. He even tried to gnaw his finger at some point with humanoid behavior, but Hank hit his hand and said "Nines, you are so disgusting!" 

Though he didn't think he could gnaw his nail even if Hank didn't prevent it. Technically, he had no nails.

It was a big plus for Nines to avoid his brother's questioning gaze and different questions until the end of lunchbreak.

The worst thing is, when the work was about to end, some problems came up about the case, and they stayed extra to fix them. Luckily, it was all over, So, Nines immediately turned off his computer and stood next to the detective. Gavin got up and wore his hoodie without making a sound at the Nine. They started walking into the garage together after making sure they had everything.

"Come on, I came with my car today." 

Gavin looked happy, but he also looked tired. Nines really wanted to date with him, but if Gavin was really tired, he didn't want to tire him out even more. He was an android, and he could have gone long before he went into stasis, but his partner was a human being, so it was important that he rested. He didn't ask any questions until he got in the car, but when he got in, he couldn't hold himself any longer.

"You look tired." In the quiet atmosphere of the car, when Nines suddenly spoke, Gavin leapt and looked at Nines. 

"Just a little. Today took longer than necessary." 

"We can postpone to another day if you want to, you can-"

Gavin opened his eyes wide and objected. "No!" he rubbed his eyes and opened his arms. "Look, I'm awake! There's no need for another day!" When Nines kept looking at Gavin as if he wasn't convinced, Gavin reached out and held Nines' hand. "Look, I've been planning this since we kissed last night, and I'm so excited about it. Please."

Nines' heart was fulled when he found out that Gavin was as excited as he was, he looked at the warm hand above his own hand with affection. After a while, he nodded at Gavin resolutely. "Alright."

There's relief in Gavin's face.

"By the way, you kissed me. I didn't get a chance to kiss you." No, Nines certainly wasn't pouting. Never.

"Aw, are you pouting? You are pouting! It's so sweet!" Gavin put both hands on his cheeks and began pinching his cheeks as if he were a little boy. "Did my android baby learn to pout?"

Nines felt blue blood rushing to his face. "Gavin, if you don't stop squeezing my cheeks, I'm going to bite you."

His partner snorted and continued. "You can't. I gave you an order."

"But I will do it when I am completely deviant. I will bite you." 

Gavin pulled back and gazed Nines with wicked eyes. "Looks like you are very kink today." 

"No, you have a dirty brain." 

"It is impossible to see you and not think dirty." 

Nines was getting ready to answer, but he forgot his answer when detective reached out and licked his jaw bone longly, his pupils had grown and his mouth was wide after he pulles back.

"Let's go, Nines."

Nines said nothing and just watched his partner, who started the car. He wanted to grab him and and respond to all these games by leaving marks all over his neck. He wanted Gavin to forget all the words he knew and only remember Nines' name with pleasure. He wanted to kiss passionately and taste his lips, mixed with the taste of the strawberry lipbalm, which he renewed many times during the day.

**Software Instability ^^^**

He couldn't do any of it. There was an order in his brain that restricted his movements, and Gavin had a plan. All he could do was hold onto that plan because his hope that he could do all his dreams in one day was hidden in that plan. Luckily, apart from being aroused Gavin seemed pleased. His sleep was a bit faded, and the smile on his face was worth everything.

\---

Nines didn't know what to think when they stood in front of Gavin's home after a twenty eight minute car trip. The ideas he had thought were too many and could not predict which one was more likely. When He looked at Gavin like he asking for help, he saw that he was examining him with an amused expression. 

"I can hear the wheels spinning in your head. Yes, this is where we will come, and no, we will not gonna have sex." Nines was disappointed when he found out that sex, which is one of his options, was out of order. He had hoped that Gavin would try to drag him into a deviancy with sex. 

"C'mon." both got out of the car and started walking home. He thought they gonna get inside the house but Gavin pulled out of his back pocket a small remote, pressed it. With this, the backyard lit up. Detective took a brief look at Nines and grinned, then walked past the house and into the backyard. Nines followed him, they opened the small door of the backyard and wandered behind the house. As they came to the back of the house, Gavin stopped him. Nines looked at Gavin, tried to realize what he was trying to do it, but his partner didn't see Nines' gaze because he was busy unlocking the door in front of them. 

He opened the door, pulled out a folded ladder from the inside and held it to the wall right next to the door. He closed the door again and watched Nines, then he bit his lip when he saw the confused look on his face. 

"We'll go up!" he turned towards the ladder and started climbing up to the which was looking like a terrace. He also followed his partner with curiosity. While they climbing Nines' systems faltered because his partner was shaking his ass above his face, and this was causing warning of overheating. Thank RA9 Nines climbed up without the malfunction and joined him without distraction. 

His partner pressed the small remote in his hand once again, enabling the enlightenment of the environment. Nines gasped as his eyes shined with what he saw. It's really a terrace there. This small place, which is not visible from the front of the house, has been carefully prepared, with a small bed-like and so many pillow on it. The LED light cables wrapped around gave the environment a more lively atmosphere.

He returned to his partner with a grateful expression, his partner was looking at him nervously as if he wanted to calculate his reaction. Of course he liked! who wouldn't like such a sweet surprise?

He approached his partner with shining eyes. "Gavin... I love it!" 

His partner gave a relieved breath and sat on the bed. Even though he averted his eyes, his blush did not escape Nines' attention. "I'm glad..." 

He pointed his side with his eyes at Nines and encouraged him to sit next to him. Nines happily sat and got near to his partner as much as possible without touching. Now they were both sitting their backs leaning to pillows and their legs extended. 

"When did you do this? You said you had just decided yesterday." 

Gavin blushed even more. "Well, I may be woke up a little earlier in the morning and I may have spent lunch break there to make the final checks." 

Nines frowned disapprovedly, so he is the one of the reasons Gavin's tiredness. "Gavin."

His partner cracked his knuckles and turned towards Nines. He lowered his head instead of looking into his eyes. "It was the first time that I was so enthusiastic about something and wanted to strive. It doesn't matter if I can't sleep."

Nines reached for Gavin's hand, but remembered that he could not touch, he sadly put his hand next to detective's. "It matters. You are important to me. You have to take care of yourself." 

Gavin leaned and hid his face on Nines shoulder and grunted shyly. "Stop, you are embrassing me with your sappy shit!" 

Nines chuckled and tried to see his partner's face. "Sometimes you say same things to me. Also admit it, you like it." 

For a few moments he listened to his quiet partner's breathing. He did not show his face, and leaned Nines' neck even more. "Hmm, maybe..."

Nines startled by the nose touched his neck collar and bit his lip. He thought it was accident, but seconds later the nose moved to his neck's side and Nines couldn't stop the faint groan from his mouth when the lips pressed to where his pulse should have been if he were human. 

**Software Instability ^^^**

Although Nines had a collar between his neck and Gavin's lips, this did not prevent the strong electricity from his neck to the bottom of his body. His partner retreated silently, his pupils were larger than they were in the car and when Nines scanned him he noticed that he was aroused again. 

Breathy whisper came out of his partner's mouth. "Nines..." Nines tried to respond Gavin's touches with every atom of his android body.

Touch...Touch... 

**ERROR**

**MISSION: Don't touch Detective Reed except in situations that threaten his health.**

"I- I can't Gavin. You- you-"

He heard a deep breath before him. He tried to drop his gaze, Gavin grabbed his chin and made eye contact. "Be patient, you will get over it, and when you get over, we will enjoy together."

His voice was so hopeful, so patient. The fingers holding his chin was so sure. Nines felt safe. "Promise?" 

"I promise on my cats."

He actually smiled a little bit at his partner's lovely promise. "Where are your cats?" 

Gavin beamed like his favorite subject had been opened. "Don't worry, they are inside and I gave them enough food at lunch break. If they knew we are here, they wouldn't leave us alone."

"I would like to meet them." Hand slipped to his cheek from his chin, then retracted after stroking. 

"You will meet them soon, but today only two of us." 

Nines' worries disappeared and he felt the butterflies flying inside when Gavin lay down on Nines' thigh as if it were the most comfortable place in the world. After smiled longingly each other, his partner turned off the light, the stars in the cloudless sky were in front of their eyes with all their beauty and brilliance.

Together, they watched stars and chatted. They asked what they didn't know about each other. Gavin's face was like a tomato when Nines admitted to Gavin that he had found him sweet from the very first moment they meet and his sweetness was what drove him to half deviancy.

In return, when Gavin said he had his nipples pierced a few days ago and lifted his shirt to show them, Nines was sure that his face was deep blue. 

After a while his partner fell asleep on his thigh and Nines noticed Gavin wasn't pouting while sleeping. On the contrary, his face was soft and he was looking younger than he was. Nines wanted to wander his fingers gently in his hair and caress his face. Although he could not do it, he did not let it depress him this time. He was witnessing a rare state of Gavin, and at least he could record this beautiful view in his brain.

What could be more beautiful than that moment? Nines was under the stars, and the most beautiful star was sleeping on his thigh.

His beloved Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Gavin has a big suprise for Nines in the next story :)))
> 
> Hint: Next story is going to be tagged 'Mature' 😈


End file.
